todo por una apuesta
by dragnela
Summary: Lucy una niña que jamás se a enamorado cae a los encantos del chico mas popular de la escuela pero el ni siquiera sabia de su existencia, ella es diferente a las otras chicas, no se pintaba las uñas, ni andaba viendose al espejo. Todo cambia cuando conoce a lisanna quien finge ser su amiga para hacer que natsu juegue con los sentimientos y hacerle daño.
1. ¿amiga?

**hola soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste**

 **a leer..**

En todo colegio siempre había existido grupos y este no era la excepción, lucy quien estaba ahí desde la primaria sentía que no encajaba en el lugar, era la única que no tenia amigos a pesar de haber estado ahí todos estos años, nadie sentía su presencia y ella apostaba a que nadie conocía su nombre cosa que era cierta.

-tenemos una nueva alumna- todos levantaron la mirada incluyendo a lucy, una muchacha alvina de ojos claros estaba parada frente a ellos, como era de costumbre los jóvenes empezaron a silbar y alagar aquella hermosa señorita.

-hola mi nombre es lisanna Strauss, espero que todos cuiden de mi-mostro una sonrisa

-tome asiento al lado de natsu y de la chica rubia- dije el maestro indicándole el lugar, ¿chica rubia? Se dijo a si misma lucy, la muchacha alvina se acerco y tomo asiento, natsu quien estaba al costado suyo la recibió con una sonrisa muy picara cosa que no intimido a aquella muchacha.

natsu quien era el líder de la banda de chicos más populares de la escuela había sido el amor oculto de lucy durante largos años, ella nunca tuvo el valor suficiente como para contarle de sus sentimientos, los dos se habían conocido el primer dia de clases pero ella era muy tímida como para acercarse y siempre lo habia vigilado de lejos, sabia la lista de chicas con la que el había salido, los lugares a los que le gustaba ir, su canción favorita, su música favorita y claro sabia que el ya habia disfrutado los placeres de la vida osea el ya habia mantenido relaciones sexuales cosa que no era raro en los muchachos que habían madurado a temprana edad en fin ella sabia todo de el, al menos eso era lo que creía. Como cualquier chica enamorada ella habia rescatado solo las virtudes de natsu omitiendo que era un completo patan, un mujeriego y un maleducado.

-hola mi nombre es lisanna, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- lucy vio como la chica nueva la miraba, volteo a los lados para cerciorarse que era a ella a quien se dirigía, con uno de sus dedos se indico a si misma, la albina algo desconcertada asintió con la cabeza.

-lu..lucy- dijo finalmente

-que lindo nombre, ¿podrías acompañarme durante el receso?, aun no conozco a nadie-

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, su corazón dio brincos de felicidad, esta era la primera ves que le hablaban y le preguntaban su nombre, omitiendo a aquel chico que semanas atrás le había pedido que le pasase la tarea de matemáticas.

Este era el penúltimo año de secundaria, todos hablaban de lo que harían saliendo del colegio aunque fuera muy próximo para hablar de esos temas, lucy siempre comía sola, jugaba sola, leía sola aunque leer era una de sus cosas favoritas habría querido compartir con alguien más esas hermosas historias románticas de libros que pedía de la biblioteca, no era la más lista del salón pero tampoco la más tonta, ella era simplemente una chica mas como cualquiera bueno algo así.

Su madre había muerto años atrás por lo que su padre se había encargado de su educación, jude heartifilia era un hombre reservado con todos incluyendo a lucy, ella había crecido sin la guía de una madre, no era muy femenina de hecho su padre la había obligado a hacer deportes que ella detestaba, ¿manejar una moto? Lo sabía, ¿los últimos videojuegos? También lo sabía, ¿marcas de perfumes? No sabía nada de ello, ¿la última moda? Para nada con su estilo pero recordaba algo que su madre le había enseñado de niña y era tejer y lucy lo hacía de maravilla, su padre la enviaba a talleres algo rudos donde aprendió el karate, el box entre otros, su cuerpo aun no había dado señales de la hermosura que llevaba dentro, sus hermosos ojos chocolate eran opacados por esos horribles anteojos que llevaba y aunque no los necesitaba sentía necesidad de ellos para sentirse segura, su ropa siempre había sido muy pero muy anticuada, sus pechos eran casi planos, su cabello siempre estaba recogido en una coleta, no se sentía bella era como el patito feo del salón por lo que aun no había salido con chicos.

El sonido que indicaba el recreo despertó a todos, en forma desordenada todos querían salir pareciese que hubieran estado encarcelados por años y buscaban la libertad.

-lucy… ¿vamos?- tenía en frente a la albina que le mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

Sin una palabra se levanto y acompaño a la chica, mientras caminaba noto un perfecto cuerpo que cualquier chica quisiera, lisanna le había comentado la edad que tenia y ella había quedado estupefacta al oírla.

-¿en … verdad tienes quince?-

-si y tu ¿cuántos años tienes?- ella sintió algo de vergüenza al decirle que tenia la misma edad, era increíble la diferencia de cuerpos, era como comparar una hermosa flor con sus pétalos abiertos mostrando su belleza y un seco cactus lleno de espinas al que nadie quería acercarse.

Lucy y lisanna había recorrido casi todo el lugar excepto la biblioteca, lucy lo habia propuesto pero lisanna no se veía animada con la idea por lo que omitió ese lugar «tan aburrido» para la albina, definitivamente eran dos polos opuestos.

Durante los días lucy intento sacar temas de platica interesantes pero siempre lisanna siempre sacaba otro tema como las compras que había echo o como le quedaban las uñas, lucy siempre se quedaba en silencio escuchándola no sabía nada de ello por lo que no tenía nada que comentar, ese dia la albina la había sorprendido con una pregunta.

-¿Qué chico te gusta?- los ojos de lucy se pusieron blancos, ella sabía que si lisanna le insistía terminaría sabiendo su más grande secreto.

-vamos lucy debe haber alguien que te guste-

-yo..yo- lisanna se veía atenta a lo que lucy iba a decir –natsu, me gusta natsu- dijo lo mas bajo que podía.

Lisanna se noto sorprendida, saber que a lucy le gustaba el chico mas apuesto siendo ella opuesta a la belleza le causo gracia pero aguanto las risas, intento fingir con una sonrisa, sabia que natsu jamás se fijaría en ella, entonces una idea descabellada paso por su cabeza, miro fijamente a lucy quien tenía la cara sonrojada y fingió una sonrisa.

-no se lo dirás a nadie ¿verdad?- la alvina negó con la cabeza aunque por dentro unas ganas de reírse de la rubia la mataban.

Las semanas pasaron y como lucy había previsto lisanna se había echo amiga de todos en especial del pelirrosa cosa que no le molestaba ya que no era la primera chica que se veía atraída por natsu, lisanna ya no hablaba con ella, cosa que le dolió mucho ya que había querido que todo fuera diferente.

Esa mañana lucy se levanto como todos los días, no había dormido bien luego de devorarse el libro de romeo y Julieta y se sentía más enamorada que nunca, cada vez que leía un libro se imaginaba a ella como la chica protagonista y a natsu como su príncipe azul que la rescataba de las garras del mal, no había día en que no soñara con el.

Camino hacia el colegio con el libro en brazos, cuando llego a la biblioteca la mujer como siempre la saludo y recibió el libro, la mujer veía a lucy todos los días cuando entraba por un libro nuevo y dejaba otro, lucy miro entre los libros para ver cual de ellos llamaba su atención y claro uno que ella o haya leído, muy al fondo vio el titulo «el patito feo» tomo el libro con algo de desconfianza, no era uno de los libros que ella acostumbrara a leer de hecho era un libro de niños pero se sentía identificada con el libro.

-el patito feo- dijo en voz baja, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, tomo el libro y le indico a la mujer que llevaría ese, la mujer se sorprendió al ver de qué libro se trataba pero con una sonrisa se lo dio y se despidió deseándole un buen día.

Lucy corrió a su salón, cuando entro nadie noto su presencia cosa que no era raro para ella, se sentó en su lugar y cuando estuvo a punto de hojear el libro una sombra llamo su atención, levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que quien estaba era nadie mas que natsu.

-¿el patito feo? ¿No crees que eres un poco grandecita para leer eso?- al escuchar eso lucy guardo el libro avergonzada sin decir una palabra.

-esta tarde abra una fiesta, ¿quieres venir?- era su imaginación o natsu la estaba invitando, ella se acomodo los lentes volviendo a fijar la vista en natsu

-¿yo?- dijo sin salir de su asombro

-¿eres lucy verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza mientras por dentro se moría de felicidad al saber que el chico mas popular sabia su nombre – ten esta es la dirección, te estaré esperando- dejo un papel en la mesa y volvió a su lugar.

Esa tarde cambio su horario, no se metió en la biblioteca de su padre, ni cogió el libro que se habia prestado, tomo una ducha rápido, cogió su cabello en una coleta como ya era de costumbre, se puso los anteojos y se miro al espejo, llevaba una fea sudadera y unos pantalones que para nada le favorecían pero ella se sintió cómoda y feliz.

Cuando llego al lugar supo identificar la casa ya que de ahi salía una horrible música, toco la puerta y para su sorpresa fue lisanna quien abrió, ella con mucha cordialidad la invito a pasar, ya dentro vio a todos sus compañeros y a natsu, pensó que nadie la notaria pero todos se acercaron a ella y la saludaron por su nombre. La fiesta había sido un éxito, habían llevado alcohol haciendo que lucy tomara de aquella amarga bebida, la noche empezaba a caer y ella sentía miedo ya que jamás había estado a esas horas fuera de casa.

-llego el momento de ¡"tres minutos en el paraíso"!- dijo la albina trayendo una botella vacia y poniéndola en el piso, todos se sentaron alrededor dejando un espacio para lucy que quedaba al frente de natsu.

-empecemos- la botella dio vueltas y vueltas hasta apuntar con los extremos a erik, un muchacho con cabellos rojo oscuro al cual apodaban "cobra" y a sorano otra alvina con el cabello más largo a la que apodaban "angel", los dos rieron, se levantaron tomados de la mano y se fueron a una de las habitaciones que estaban cerca.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunte a gray fullbuster que estaba a mi lado derecho mostrando su descubierto pecho, el comenzó a reír por la pregunta

-¿jamás has jugado esto?- negué con la cabeza, el señalo la puerta- ahí puedes hacer lo que quieras durante tres minutos con la persona que te toque- dijo muy coqueto

Los dos salieron, angel tenia el cabello alborotado y cobra salió como satisfecho, la botella volvió a girar y me apunto a mí, levante la vista y natsu se puso de pie estirando su brazo para que lo cogiera, obedecí y él me jalo hacia aquella habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, me asuste y di una paso atrás, el me busco con la manos y me atrajo contra si.

-tranquila solo quiero darte un beso- ella quería probar esos labios pero su miedo la entorpecía

-no… quiero hip- dijo entre un hipo que la atormentaba, ella solía tener ataques de hipo cada ves que estaba nerviosa.

-¿que significa ese hip? – dijo en son de burla

-tengo …hip..hipo…cuando estoy ..hip..nerviosa…hip-

A natsu le dio mucha ternura pero en su mente estaba aquella chica sexi que le había prometido una noche inolvidable a cambio de seducir al patito feo que tenía en frente «cosa facil» tomo a lucy de la muñeca y con el otro brazo la atrajo contra si, lentamente se acerco hasta rosar sus labios contra los de ella, sintió como un rayo electrizante recorría su ser cuanto profundizo el beso, su mente se nublo, sentía esa sensación de niña, ternura, alegría e inocencia. Por su parte lucy aun no había experimentado su primer beso y estaba feliz de que natsu sea el primero, el intento levantarle la horrible sudadera pero sintió la mano de lucy evitándolo, el volvió a reír sabia que ese era el primer beso del patito feo y por supuesto sería su primera vez, el no sentía atracción por ella pero al sentir esos tiernos labios algo se removió dentro suyo y quiso experimentar algo mas.

-¡ya es tiempo!- dijo una voz tocando fuertemente la puerta, afuera se podían escuchar risas y habladurías.

Ella soltó un suspiro mientras el reía, natsu la soltó y sin decirle nada salió del cuarto, lucy salio detrás del pelirrosa con las mejillas rojas. La fiesta había acabado después de que todos habían terminado entrando a ese cuarto, cada uno empezó a irse, lucy sentía un miedo terrible ya que no sabía como irme a esas horas a casa.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- se acerco natsu por la espalda, el se sintió mal luego de verla, no estaba interesado en ella pero la apuesta que había hecho con sus amigos y la petición de la albina estaba de por medio. Natsu no habia pasado la infancia y la adolescencia al lado de su padre, Igneel dragneel era un hombre ocupado que le brindaba "todo lo que necesita" , natsu por su parte gastaba el dinero de su padre en amigos y en sus múltiples "amigas con derecho". Lisanna le había pedido que enamore a la rubia, esa era la condición para salir con la albina y sus amigos muy motivados habían hecho una apuesta por el fracaso o logro del pelirrosa, muchas cosas estaban en juego y el solo pensaba en algo «ganar».

La calle era iluminada por los postes de luz en cada esquina, la casa de lucy estaba a la siguiente cuadra, antes de llegar natsu la tomo de las muñecas y pudo notar sus hermosos ojos chocolate, algo dentro de él se quebró, ¿en verdad quería hacerle daño? Ella no se parecía a ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido pero tenía un encanto oculto.

-te veré mañana- dijo acercándola y depositando un beso mordiendo su labio inferior, ella solo trago saliva, aun no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Esa noche lucy estaba tan cansada que no había abierto el libro para leerlo, se metió entre las sabanas sonriendo y se quedo dormida.

El horrible sonido de la alarma la despertó, como todos los días lucy se vistió tomo su mochila y salió después de despedirse de su padre. Llego a su salón y entro en el, para su asombro todos voltearon a verla, ella busco con los ojos a natsu y al lograr verlo su corazón palpito rápido.

-¿te divertiste ayer?- dijo lisanna tomándola de la mano - hablemos en el recreo- la albina tomo asiento cuando vio al maestro entrar en el aula, lucy no pudo tomar atención sentía la mirada de todos en ella y eso la incomodaba.

Como siempre todos salían disparados después de escuchar el sonido que indicaba el recreo, lisanna salió con lucy y platicaron en el patio.

-¿qué paso con natsu? – lucy no dio respuesta – ¿se besaron verdad?- esta vez la rubia cubrió sus labios con sus manos y se ruborizo, la albina supo que el beso había ocurrido y se sentía satisfecha.

La conversación no había durado mucho, lisanna había convencido a lucy que ella debía demostrar su amor entregándose de cuerpo y alma, la albina recordó la inocencia de lucy y quiso hacerla sufrir, ella veía la belleza de lucy y sus celos la mataban por dentro, «solo es un juego» decía ella para si misma, «tarde o temprano me lo agradecerá, le enseñare a vivir».

La mujer de la biblioteca aun esperaba a lucy, era raro que ella no fuera puntual, lucy por su parte habia sido invitada nuevamente a casa de la albina, tenia guardado unos guantes que habia echo tiempo atrás pensando entregárselos en algún momento a natsu «se lo daré cuando sea mayor» pensaba por lo que eran un poco grandes, guardo el par de guantes en uno de sus bolsillos y cuando vio a natsu se los entrego, el tomo los guantes agradeciéndole por el gesto sintiendo mas remordimiento aun. Esa tarde quedaría grabada en su memoria y en su corazón, natsu y lucy habían entrado en una habitación en la que sedujo a lucy, el corazón de natsu dudaba ¿debía hacer aquello? La tomo del cuello y la beso mientras la tomaba de la cintura, ella tenía en mente las palabras de la albina "demuéstrale tu amor" algo agitada sintió aquella sensación que la empujaba a entregarse pero sentía miedo, su mente le decía que solo sería una más en la lista pero su corazón la empujaba diciéndole que el era su gran amor.

Momentos después Lucy estaba desnuda en una cama, ¿Qué había hecho? Las imágenes se cruzaban por su mente, se sentía mal, vio una mancha de sangre en sus ropas, las piernas le temblaban, como pudo se cambio y salio de la habitación notando que no había nadie, no tenía cara para regresar a casa ¿Qué le diría a su padre? Antes de irse abrió aquella puerta en la que natsu y ella se habían dado el primer beso y lo vio, natsu y lisanna besándose apasionadamente, se escondió detrás de la puerta y se horrorizo al escuchar lo que ellos dos habían planeado.

-lo hiciste bien natsu y te recompensare por ello- la albina le daba besos en el cuello mientras el seguía estático.

-no me siento bien será mejor que lo dejemos para otro dia- dijo apartándola con las manos

-no me digas que te arrepientes de haber jugado con lucy-

-solo cállate- grito

-cállame con tus besos- Lisanna volvió a colgarse en sus hombros y siguió besándolo

Lucy ahogo un grito en su corazón, ¿jugar? habían jugado con ella y le habían quitado su inocencia de la peor manera «te lo dije» le decía su cabeza, se levanto como pudo y salió corriendo de ahí cerrando con fuerza la puerta, si ella hubiera volteado y abierto bien los oídos abría notado a natsu corriendo detrás de ella y gritándole que regresara.

Natsu se sentía un maldito, habia estado con mujeres incluso mayores pero ella era tan frágil que le dolió en el alma verla sufrir, quiso buscarla pero sabía que ella no querría verlo, no por el momento. La mañana siguiente espero con ansias la llegada de lucy pero ella no volvió, ni el día siguiente, ni la semana siguiente, ni el año siguiente, el no la había vuelto a ver y se odiaba a si mismo ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? Se repetía a cada momento, soñaba con ella, teniéndola en sus brazos, sus hermosos y grandes ojos chocolate, su delicioso aroma y sus labios.

Sus costumbres no habían cambiado, el seguía saliendo con mujeres, pero tenia un limite, no se permitía enamorarse ni salir con mujeres que jamás habían experimentado el sexo, en pocas palabras no quería volver a robar la inocencia de nadie mas, tener una infancia dura y solitaria le había puesto en la mente la idea de jamás tener hijos, decía que seria un padre fatal y que seguramente odiaría al niño y a la madre.

 **si les gusto espero que comente, sin insultos por favor, no se bien como funciona esto asi que si encuentran algún error o me quieren ayudar lo aceptare gustosa. aun no me decido si hacer escenas lemon (ya que nunca las hice) pero si alguien por ahí me quiere ayudar plis lo necesito(a).**


	2. cisne

-Cinco años después-

El sonido del despertador la saco de la cama, se levanto de mala gana y se metió bajo la ducha donde el agua fría recorrió su cuerpo, cuando termino se puso una toalla y salió a cambiarse. Una mujer hermosa se mostraba frente a ese espejo, lucy se había transformado en un verdadero cisne, sus pechos habían crecido, sus caderas ensanchado, su rostro se notaba más delicado, sus mejillas rosadas, sus hermosos ojos chocolate libres de aquello horribles anteojos y sus cabellos rubios ondeaban alrededor de su cuello, aquella belleza en bruto por fin mostraba lo que realmente era, una preciosidad de mujer.

Estaba en el último año de su carrera de diseñadora, Lucy era una mujer fuerte, segura de si misma y claro bella, su corazón se había vuelto duro con los golpes de la vida, con el engaño de aquel pelirrosa.

Lucy jamás le había dicho a su padre que había perdido su inocencia aquella tarde que siempre recordaba, después de ello había buscado una excusa para no ir al colegio, el padre de Lucy no noto nada raro y acepto que su hija se cambiara de colegio y de ciudad. Una nueva Lucy había entrado a su nuevo colegio, su cabello rubio caía en sus hombros, aun usaba los lentes pero sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba, se sentía sucia cada vez que lo notaba, se dice que la mujer deja de desarrollar su cuerpo una vez que mantiene relaciones sexuales con alguien, pero había pasado lo contrario con Lucy, cada parte que Natsu había tocado sufría cambios.

Los nuevos compañeros de Lucy podían ver que era una mujer muy bella, la rubia había formado muchos amigos durante su último año de colegio, como Levy McGarden su mejor amiga quien tenía el mismo gusto por la lectura que ella, Juvia Loxar que aunque no era su mejor amiga siempre la hacía reír, kagura Mikazuchi quien era como su hermana mayor que la protegía y Loke que le había mostrado su verdadera belleza siendo más que un amigo para ella, el era su primer enamorado formalmente, pero a pesar de toda la felicidad que le habían brindado ella se había prometido así misma vengarse del pelirrosa de la misma manera en la que él la había dañado, enamorándolo y jugando con él.

-Lucy, apúrate tenemos que irnos- se oyó una vos en el pasillo, Lucy sabia de quien se trataba, tomo las llaves y su cartera, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Levy esperándola con el celular en las manos.

-lo siento Levy, es que anoche me quede…-

-lo sé, leyendo libros- completo la peli azul, las dos no pudieron evitar reír

Caminaron por las calles, Lucy al igual que Levy vivía en un departamento que estaba muy cerca uno del otro por lo que se veían a diario, el padre de Lucy, quien había perdido la pequeña empresa en la que trabajaba, había dejado que ella escogiera lo que iba a estudiar pero se había decepcionado al escuchar que lo que ella quería hacer era diseñar. Levy por otra parte no era muy creativa, pero los números y los negocios le caían de maravilla por lo que había decidido estudiar marketing de la moda, soñaban que al tener experiencia podían formar un pequeño negocio juntas. Las dos estudiaban en el mismo lugar, al igual que Loke, que estudiaba medicina y con quien no había perdido contacto, estaban a puertas de terminar su carrera, faltaban apenas unos meses para que todo termine y pudiesen trabajar por ello se sentían satisfechas consigo mismas.

-por fin llegan preciosuras - Loke las esperaba en la entrada con una pequeña rosa en la mano destinada a Lucy, Loke siempre había sido el apoyo de Lucy pero no sentía nada por él y Loke lo sabía. El la tomo de la espalda y le dio un beso en los labios, su relación había acabado hace muchos meses atrás pero el seguía insistiendo en mostrarle lo que sentía y ella no lo rechazaba.

Cada uno tomo su camino respectivo, Lucy entro en el salón era una de las mejores del grupo, de hecho se podría decir que era la mejor, había aprendido mucho de la moda cosa que le causaba risa al recordar sus queridas sudaderas con las que se sentía cómoda.

Después de las clases Lucy había ido por donas para compartirlos con Levy, entro en el lugar y noto la cola de personas que se había formado, algo cansada se paro en el último lugar, lentamente empezó a avanzar y noto que alguien mas había pasado a formarse detrás de ella.

-quítalo de mi camino,… no me importa como lo hagas, simplemente hazlo –la voz de la mujer que tenia a espaldas hablaba tan fuerte que se hizo imposible a que Lucy no voltear con mucha curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba y con mucho disimulo giro el rostro, se quedo estática al notar a una mujer albina y no cualquier mujer albina, esa mujer era Lisanna, sintió un miedo recorrer su cuerpo, la mujer dura había desaparecido por un instante devolviéndole los miedos a Lucy «tranquila, todo estará bien» se repetía a si misma no sabiendo si quedarse parada o salir corriendo.

\- no se quede parada, avance- escucho un grito desde atrás, sabia de quien se trataba, Lucy giro el rostro y se vio frente a frente con Lisanna – ¿no me escucho? avance- Lucy vio un espacio entre la persona que estaba delante de ella, dio unos pasos hacia adelante intentando volver nuevamente su corazón duro, respiro hondo, eso la tranquilizo.

-deme una caja de donas, por favor- dijo cuando por fin había llegado a ser la primera, espero unos momentos y la mujer que estaba en la caja se los entrego, lucy no volteo atrás no quiso volver a ver ese horrible rostro, salió con la mirada en alto.

Lisanna aun seguía siendo esa mujer dura y directa de siempre, aun mantenía su belleza de la cual se sentía orgullosa, se sentía un mujer realizada, se había casado obteniendo una gran fortuna, pero aquel sentimiento extraño que sentía por natsu nunca había terminado, tenía un vago recuerdo de aquella rubia a la que había hecho sufrir, nunca se puso a pensar en que había pasado después, no la había vuelto a ver, no sabía de ella desde ese día y tampoco le daba tantas vueltas al asunto simplemente había pasado y ya.

Lucy regreso a casa endureciendo cada vez más su corazón, no podía dejar que nuevamente le sucediese lo de hace algunos momentos, no podía ser débil e inocente, nunca más.

Las semanas y los meses pasaron volando, Lucy por fin había acabado con sus estudios al igual que Levy y Loke, esa noche los tres habían quedado para salir a bailar y festejar su triunfo.

-se ven hermosas- le dijo Loke al ir a recogerlas, Lucy estaba con un vestido plomo con piedras incrustadas, unos zapatos plateados y un pequeño gancho en el cabello, Levy era más reservada lucía un vestido color marrón claro y l cabello suelto, Loke abrió la puerta de su auto para hacer que ellas entren en el.

Ni bien llegaron entraron emocionados, el ambiente era agradable, se acercaron a la barra donde pidieron sus bebidas, no querían terminar ebrios y claro Loke no debía tomar ya que sería el quien las regrese a casa.

-a celebrar se ha dicho- los tres fueron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, Lucy no era buena haciéndolo pero con la ayuda de Loke y Levy había aprendido lo básico.

Habían pasado más de dos horas Lucy y Levy estaban agotadas, subieron al auto de Loke, después de llegar ayudo a Levy a subir a su habitación, Lucy quien aun podía sostenerse bien subió sola.

-¿te puedo acompañar?- dijo Loke después de dejar a Levy en su departamento, la tomo de la cintura y la acompaño, ya adentro la beso apasionadamente, ella solo correspondió, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, ella no se resistió ya había estado en la intimidad con Loke y lo disfrutaba.

-te amo- escucho Lucy de los labios de Loke, se entristeció al oír aquello, quería a Loke pero no lo amaba, simplemente no podía aunque quisiera.

Su respiración era agitada, el le quito el vestido dejándola en prendas interiores, ella bajo la mano y toco entre las piernas de Loke, sus cuerpos se juntaron, gracias a Loke ella había aprendido técnicas para tener sexo, el cabellos de lucy se expandía por la cama mientras el le daba besos qe recorrían todo su cuerpo, esa noche la pasaron juntos disfrutándose uno al otro.

Cuando despertó vio el cabello naranja de Loke entre sus pechos, se puso de pie poniéndose la bata, entro en la ducha, no se sentía cómoda recordaba amargamente a Natsu y soltaba lagrimas.

-¿Lucy estas bien? – escucho desde afuera mientras las gotas de agua la cubrían.

-tranquilo estoy bien- dijo volviendo a sonreír, tomo una toalla y se cubrió con ella, salió de la ducha y vio a Loke sentado en la punta de la cama.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste para tomar la ducha juntos?- dijo haciendo puchero, ella solo rio.

Se vistió mientras el se duchaba, ella tenía que salir a buscar trabajo por lo que no lo espero y salió del departamento, el sueño de Levy y lucy era formar un pequeño negocio de ropa diseñada por Lucy, pero necesitaban tener experiencia para hacerlo, mucha experiencia.

Camino por horas repartiendo su currículo, esperando que alguien la llamara para ofrecerle trabajo. Cuando llego a las empresas "luna" una de las empresas más grandes en el mundo de la industria de la moda, ella no creía ser lo suficiente mente buena como para trabajar en una de esas empresas pero no perdía nada que al intentarlo.

-buenos días, estoy buscando trabajo, no sé si tengan un puesto disponible-

-lo siento- dijo la mujer que tenia la vista en la computadora.

-¿puedo dejarle mi currículo?- la mujer sentada no dio respuesta pero Lucy igualmente dejo los papeles al costado suyo, fue entonces que vio unos afiches en la mesa, acerco la mano y tomo uno.

-se necesitan diseñadoras, no importa el sexo, la experiencia, ni los estudios- Lucy leyó el volante diciéndose a si misma que solo le faltaba la experiencia, su rostro se ilumino.

Cuando regreso a casa se encontró a Levy sentada en el sofá, la saludo y se dejo caer al lado de Levy quien miraba la televisión, ya se le había hecho costumbre encontrar a Levy en su departamento.

-¿no fuiste a buscar trabajo?- pregunto preocupada

-pero si ya lo tengo- la sorpresa de lucy la hiso reír – recuerda que mi trabajo empieza mañana, ya te lo conté- lucy recordó que Levy le había dicho hace una semana que unos amigos Jet y Droy, muy raros por cierto, le habían pedido para encargarse de la pequeña empresa que tenían, ella debía promocionarlo y dirigirlos en las ventas.

-lo siento, lo olvide- dijo soltándose el cabello, Levy en verdad había tenido suerte de que esos chicos la contrataran, pero no solo era eso, ella era muy buena en lo que hacía y se lo merecía.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti?- Lucy saco el volante que tenia y se lo mostro a Levy

-¿participaras?- dijo ella sonriendo, Lucy asintió con la cabeza –te aseguro que ganaras- dijo devolviéndole aquel anuncio.

-gracias, me daré una ducha, estoy cansada- se levanto y se quito la camisa que tenia, metiéndose bajo el agua.

Después de la cena Levy se había ido a su departamento, dejando a Lucy dormida, podía notar el cansancio en su rostro, levanto la sabana y la cubrió.

El concurso era apenas en cuatro días, tenía que presentar un folder con diseños creados por ella misma, Lucy había trabajado duro durante esos cuatro días hasta que lo había terminado, miro satisfecha su trabajo y se felicito a si misma.

La mañana siguiente salió temprano para presentar su trabajo, estaba parada media hora antes esperando que alguien apareciera, sus manos empezaron a sudar y su hipo se hizo presente.

-no puedo presentarme así- dijo buscando un baño para hacer parar el horrible hipo.

Se limpio la cara y suspiro, se vio en el espejo y vio lo bella que era, como siempre con un poco de confianza su hipo cesaba dejándola tranquila, salió del baño con más seguridad, su hipo ya no la molestaba y se mostraba tranquila.

-postulante 414- dijo una mujer sosteniendo un folder

-soy yo- camino rápido hacia aquella mujer, otras dos personas habían sido llamadas junto a ella, juntos entraron a un salón donde habían tres personas sentadas en frente, Lucy supuso que eran los jueces que la evaluarían, ella se encontraba en la última posición.

-sus diseños fueron estupendos-

\- gracias- dijo la chica que estaba frotando sus manos, parecía estar nerviosa al igual que todos.

-no estoy de acuerdo- dijo un hombre levantando la vista, Lucy quien tenía la miraba hacia abajo levanto la vista para ver quien había dicho esas palabras, se quedo espantada al ver esos ojos jade, era el, era natsu quien estaba sentado al costado de un mujer cabello escarlata, mas allá un hombre rubio con ojos azules la miraba a escondidas, no podía pronunciar palabras, de pronto sintió como todos los ojos se posaban en ella, su hipo había comenzado.

-lo… hip lo siento…hip- la mujer que tenía el folder se acerco con un vaso de agua ella lo tomo agradecida mientras veía como natsu la veía, su turno llego y ella aun tenía el hipo consigo.

-¿no se siente cómoda?- le dijo el pelirrosa, ella escucho esa voz ronca y apretó los puños intentando calmarse aguantando la respiración.

-estoy bien- dijo mirándolo con odio, le hicieron preguntas y ella contesto a cada uno, claro que con algún "hip" que se le escapaba, salió con la vista en frente, no podía retirarse para atrás, esta era su oportunidad, tenía que conseguir el trabajo para estar cerca de Natsu con el único propósito de su venganza.

-mañana tendrán que venir y hacer su última prueba, recuerden solo dos personas serán contratadas- dijo finalmente la mujer que aun llevaba el folder, todos se levantaron y se dispersaron caminando en diferentes direcciones, ella se dirigió al ascensor, presiono el botón, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrase vio la mano de alguien impidiendo la acción, era el rubio de ojos azules de hace un momento, el entro y volvió a presionar los botones.

-me gustaría saber su nombre- digo sin verla con la vista al frente, el hombre tenía un traje azul oscuro que le favorecía mucho, era alto y su postura muy elegante.

-Lucy, Lucy heartifilia- dijo a secas

-tiene un bonito nombre Lucy- espero un momento sin volver a hablar mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo-¿no me preguntara mi nombre?- dijo después de unos segundos.

-¿es necesario?- dijo viéndolo, el sonrió y se revolvió el cabello

-veo que no está interesada en mí, pero de todas formas se lo diré… mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe- dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se habrían y el salía de ahí.

-que tipo más coqueto- dijo en voz alta intentando que el no la oyera- pero lindo- dijo saliendo del ascensor.

Regreso a casa y se puso a diseñar en uno de sus cuadernillos, no podía dejar de pensar en el pelirrosa, en su inocencia y en su venganza, cogió un vaso de agua y prendió el televisor sin lograr concentrarse ¿Por qué el estaba ahí? ¿Sería un empleado más? Parecía muy importante ¿la habría reconocido? No lo creo soy muy diferente a aquella niñita tonta, preguntaba y se respondía a si misma. Sintió el vibrar de su celular y lo tomo, vio en la pantalla el nombre de Loke, contesto para saber qué es lo que quería.

-¿puedes salir esta noche?- pregunto Loke

-lo siento, no puedo,…Pero podemos ir por unos helados, necesito relajarme y encontrar una idea-

-bien, paso a buscarte en media hora- ella colgó el celular y se fue a cambiar para salir con Loke, se puso unos jeans junto a una blusa clara y unos zapatos de poco tacón, a los treinta minutos escucho el timbre salió corriendo luego de ponerse un brillo en los labios.

-luces estupenda, como siempre-dijo Loke con un tono seductor al verla.

Salieron tomados de la mano, parecían toda una pareja de enamorados aunque no fuese esa la relación entre ellos, entraron en una heladería y mientras Loke hacia el pedido ella veía a través de la ventana intentando que tener una idea.

-te estás esforzando mucho-

-tengo que hacerlo-respondió ella sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, la mujer que los atendía puso los helados en la mesa y los dos se dispusieron a comerlos, ella se sentía cómoda a su lado pero triste a la vez. Tenía en frente un helado de chocolate y fresas, Loke conocía muy bien los gustos de Lucy.

\- gracias, nos vemos otro día- se despidió lucy dejando a Loke en la puerta

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?- lucy sabía que si permitía que el entrase en su casa terminarían en la cama y no tenía tiempo para ello.

-lo siento, pero mañana tengo que salir temprano-

-eres muy mala, ¿sabías?- la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso delicado.

Después de darle los toques finales a su dibujo se dispuso a dormir, un horrible sonido la había despertado en la madrugada, vio el despertador y noto que no había sido culpa del dicho aparato, sino de su celular.

-¿hola?- dijo de mala gana, viendo que aun el sol no había salido.

-lucy, soy yo- ella reconoció la vos al instante

-¡¿papa?!- dijo levantándose bruscamente

\- me estoy mudando, te mande cosas tuyas que encontré en tu antiguo cuarto, supongo que te llegaran hoy, te llamare cuando me haya instalado.

-¿papa? ¡¿Papa?!- repitió sin respuesta, su padre había envejecido pero su carácter no había cambiado, el aun no era cariñoso con ella y eso le dolía en el alma, se trago una amargo dolor, no tenía a nadie a quien poder confiarle sus sentimientos, Levy era una buena amiga pero aun no sentía la confianza necesaria como para contarle todo, aun o confiaba en nadie mas que en ella misma, aunque a veces ni en ella misma podía confiar.

Volvió a abrigarse con las sabanas sin poder conciliar el sueño, el despertador sonó cuando ella ya estaba en la ducha, se cambio y salió con mas gana de conseguir ese trabajo.

Llego a la empres y mientras bajaba del ascensor se golpeo contra alguien haciendo que las hojas que llevaba en las manos se le cayeran.

-lo siento, estaba distraído- ella se agacho intentando levantar las hojas y el la ayudo.

-la culpa también fue mía- dijo levantando la vista y viendo en frente a Natsu, el vio los ojos chocolate y supo que había visto esos hermosos ojos en algún lugar ¿pero dónde? No lo recordaba, el odioso hipo rompió en momento.

-hip..hip- soltaba la rubia mientras el le alcanzaba lo que había recogido del suelo – gra… hip gracias- dijo sin volver a verlo y volvió a caminar, «Lucy reacciona» se dijo a si misma, ella no quería creerlo pero su corazón latía aun a mil por hora cuando veía el rostro de Natsu «maldito»

La prueba le salió estupenda, esperaba sentada como todos que salieran los resultados, una mujer salió pegando unos papeles en la pared, todos se levantaron para ver y noto su nombre escrito ahí.

-lo hice- dijo en vos baja pero gritando por dentro, no quería hacer sentir ma a los demás participantes.

-por favor los que hayan visto su nombre deben acercarse mañana a primera hora en este mismo lugar-

Salió emocionada, quería festejarlo pero recordó que debía estar al día siguiente temprano en la empresa "luna" por lo que se acostó temprano.

-mañana el juego empieza- dijo en la cama haría sufrir a natsu mas de lo que ella había sufrido, era como si el destino la hubiera puesto ahí, su venganza ya estaba planeada y no había nada ni nadie que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, excepto su corazón que aun le costaba controlar pero haría de todo por hacerlo.


End file.
